


The god of lies and the telepath

by AyzuLK



Series: Glass Wings [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Edward is a confused cookie, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki flirts with Edward, M/M, in his strange way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Edward meets Loki.
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Avengers Team, Edward Cullen & Loki (Marvel)
Series: Glass Wings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015215
Kudos: 15





	The god of lies and the telepath

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asas de Vidro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573316) by [AyzuLK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK). 



In addition to telepathy, Edward knew his senses were heightened. When he was not caught in a flashback or a panic attack, no one could get close to him without being noticed.

So it was with great effort that he didn't jump from the piano stool to the other side of the room when he heard the claps.

He was alone in the compound for the first time. The others had been called on a mission, but he was not yet considered fully fit to participate. However, Edward knew he was not completely alone: There was FRIDAY, and he was sure that SHIELD agents were always on the lookout since he entered the custody of the avengers.

Still, he couldn't close his eyes without them around. So he stayed at the piano all day, going out just to watch the videos of the mission that FRIDAY showed him, or to talk to Bucky or Tony over the communicator. 

When the last note rang, the sun was rising in the mountains. And then the sudden clapping surprised him.

He was there, he didn't know how long, sitting on the couch. Legs crossed a cup of tea in hand. He didn't smell him, there was no presence. His mind was empty. It was different from Wanda and vision, in which he heard blocked whispers and darkness, or Thor, who thought everything in Asgardian, so he was only aware of the images he let pass. 

There, it was just silence.

Of course, he recognized that face from the memories of the others avengers. Which made him even more apprehensive.

"Loki."

The man smirked, the cup disappearing from his hand. He remained seated, it was like seeing a predator. A predator that was more dangerous than him. 

Edward didn't know if it was part of the other's power to make him feel that way.

"FRIDAY?"

"We're disconnected." The robotic voice replied.

He tried to hide the tremor in his hands with that.

He was truly  _ alone. _

"So." Loki's voice was smooth, with a British accent. "You are the creature that my brother spoke of."

Edward felt under scrutiny. The man put his hand on his chin, looking up at him with a strange expression.

"And you are the Nordic god who tried to take over the world. And failed it."

The green eyes looked at him with displeasure. 

"Midgard has its surprises. Mutants, descendants of Fenrir, Seiðr. 

He looked thoughtful, his eyes staring at the rising sun.

Edward tried not to wind it up, but he was really curious. That word was familiar. After Thor, he took a like to Nordic mythology. 

"Seiðr? Magic practitioners, like Wanda?"

The man now looked at him curiously.

"Seiðr are not mutants. There is a whole society of them hidden here on earth." The god smirked. "You have no idea what is right under your nose, do you? You're not a draugr."

Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust. He knew that word too.

"I'm not a ghoul. Do I look like I'm decomposing?"

He was arguing with a crazy god. He tried not to laugh at all that insanity. The man was still looking at him with that smirk.

"Hum ... Your appearance is beyond Midgard, I admit. Good for the eyes." The man measured him in a way that made him more uncomfortable. "Your heart beats, even if slowly. You get tired, you sleep." He laughed at his surprised expression, placing a finger on his forehead "Your little talent doesn't work on me, but the opposite is not true."

Edward felt his body tense more with it.

"You are not one of  _ them  _ anymore. You are not a human either. You are not a mutant, you are not even a natural hybrid. There is no one like you. And so you're alone, without belonging anywhere."

He tensed when the man was suddenly in front of him. Edward tried to push him away but was suddenly thrown against the glass wall of the room, which could not resist their strength. Soon he was on the garden floor, broken glass around, with Loki sitting on his legs immobilizing him, one hand holding his wrists above his head, the other on his neck, squeezing. Not strong enough to suffocate him, but to know that he could if he wanted to.

Edward tried to use his strength to get out, but he was suddenly paralyzed. He looked up in alarm. The god looked even more amused, his eyes shining an unnatural colour, showing that something supernatural was preventing him from getting out of the immobilization.

Edward growled low, knowing he couldn't fight to get out of the situation, even with his instincts telling him to run while he was trying not to get into any flashback. 

For mere seconds he imagined the other's eyes softening on his frightened face, the hand on his neck softening. But soon he was smirking again.

"There is blood on your hands, and yet you get caught in the pathetic attempt to satiate your hunger with animal blood. You deny your predatory nature, your superiority. A creature trying to be human, with so much effort that it is painful to watch. A mind completely fractured by humans. Don't you feel pathetic? Trying to fight for a species that broke you like this?"

"What do you want?" He snarled, not taking his eyes off Loki. The hand on his neck tightened a little more and Edward went completely limp.

The man smiled even more.

" I want to understand, little one. You intrigue me."

The intense and intimidating green eyes did not let him escape. But there was something else. 

"No." Edward murmured, curious. The other frowned at that. "That's not what you want to know."

The man released him slowly, moving away, his face harder.

"Don't pretend you can read my mind."

"I do not need to."

The two stared at each other.

"Sir." FRIDAY interrupted. "The others are coming."

"Well." - Loki smirked again. "That's my cue, for now."

He did not answer, still staring at the god, puzzled, trying to understand what had just happened.

"Until next time." The god smirked, measuring him up and down where he was still lying and immobile. " Descendant of Freyja."

Before he could reply, Loki was gone. He took a deep breath, feeling his muscles return to work as if a force had been removed from his chest.

"FRIDAY? " Edward tried to control the tremor of the voice, caused by the adrenaline and the confusion of the whole situation.

"Yes?"

"Could you ... not tell the others what just happened?"

"I can't do that, sir. I'm ordered to tell the boss everything that transpires while he is gone."

"Okay, but... Maybe, just Tony? Don't tell the others, please. For now."

"Do you think it's appropriate?"

"Please." He looked at the sky among the trees, his voice more certain than he felt.

"As you wish. But you'll have to talk with the boss."

It was the best he could get.

"What ... Mini-Dracula! My wall!"

Edward closed his eyes.

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Fenrir: Loki's son. In Ragnarok, he is predestined to kill Odin, which is why he imprisons him. Here Loki refers to children of the wolf, that is, werewolves.  
> Seiðr: According to Norse mythology, they are practitioners of magic  
> "There is a whole society of them hidden here on earth" A cookie for those who understand this reference.  
> Draugr: is a creature classified as undead in Norse mythology.  
> Freyja: Nordic goddess of beauty, magic and seduction. No, Ed is not a descendant of her, Loki is just a troll.
> 
> We'll have a lot of Loki yet.


End file.
